1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method whereby a person may dry his hands without touching or using a surface previously touched or used by others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The major disadvantages of conventional hot air dryers are:
(a) they may have to be retriggered before the hands are dried;
(b) in order to trigger the dryer, one must touch a button or other type of on/off switch which may have been contaminated by persons who previously used the dryer and did not wash their hands well; and
(c) the time needed to dry the hands may be longer than necessary.
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,375,920 to Hewitt; 2,521,769 to Arcularius; 2,714,151 to Becker; and 2,853,592 to Demaret. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular sanitary hand dryer of this invention. Also, the particular sanitary hand dryer of this invention does not have any of the previously mentioned major disadvantages.